


Year 342

by orphan_account



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, Origin Story, sung just wants a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doctor Sung searches for the last remaining member of his kind.





	Year 342

“Year 342, Day 165.

It’s been a long journey. It’s hard, being out here all alone. But that’ll end soon! Sometime today, I’ll finally find him. I’d almost given up. The scanner lost signal for a few days, so I had no idea where I was going. But it came back on, and I’m so close. I won’t be alone anymore! For the first time in hundreds of years, I’ll have someone. Y’know, I could barely look myself in the mirror all this time. Seeing myself, knowing there’s only one other of my kind out there… It’s horrible. I watched them all die. ...All of them but one. And today I’ll meet him. I… I can’t wait. I know that’s kind of cheesy, but my feelings are so strong. I’m so excited for a chance to actually preserve this race, and our history. I’m closing in on the planet he’s on. Earth. A little thing, a large portion currently frozen over. That’s where he is. I wonder what kinds of creatures live there? Is it even habitable? I don’t know. I’m letting myself ramble. I should really be getting ready to land, maybe clean up a bit. But… It’s been so long since I’ve talked to anyone but a computer. What’ll I say? What if he doesn’t speak our language anymore? I do have a primitive translator in here somewhere, maybe I’ll dig that out. Just in case. Shit. I’m barely prepared at all. I should really get ready. Okay. Okay, I’ll go do that now. I’ll check back in afterwards.”

 

Doctor Sung pulled away from his desk, rubbing his eye. He glanced out the window of the Groove Station, and saw the beautiful planet below him. He couldn’t help but smile. What a lovely place to live, he thought to himself. He hoped the other enjoyed his time there. He sat there lost in thought for a few minutes, until the frantic beeping of the scanner jolted him from his daydreaming. He rushed over, trying to measure the distance from the ship to the pinpointed area. He was right above it. Sung scooted over to the pilot’s seat, and prepared to land. He took a shaky breath. It was time.

Once he landed, Sung wandered out of the Groove Station and into the cold, frozen land. The sun was reflecting off the snow, blindingly bright. He squinted, glancing around, searching for any sign of life. The only thing he spotted was a large cave, a pitch black hole contrasting the pure white of the icy ground. That had to be it. There’s nowhere else around that seemed suitable to live in. He started trudging through the snow, one hand on his core, drawing warmth from it. He paused at the mouth of the cavern, preparing himself. He had no idea who it was waiting for him at the end. But whoever it was, they were going to be stuck together. No turning back now. Sung took a step into the cave, his core illuminating the walls. His steps echoed, his ears were ringing. His heart pounding. So, so close. After a few minutes of walking, he felt a rush of cold air. It’s time.

He stepped into the mostly empty opening. The light from his core reflected off of something large in the middle of the ground. Large and metal. He kneeled down next to it to investigate. He gripped a large chunk and felt the thing shift. He managed to roll it over, and froze in shock at what he saw.

Lying there was a dead, rotting body encased in broken, rusty shards of metal. On what was left of its face, he saw a single large eye, and two long pointed ears.

It was him.

No. No no no no.

Sung panicked, tears welling up in his eye. He came all this way, searching for so long. All for nothing. He let out a loud sob, hugging his knees. This was his last hope. Now he’s alone. Shaking from both cold and fear, he closed his eye and let his core fade out until he was left in complete darkness.

He woke up to a loud, strained whirring noise. His core lit up, and he saw a slight movement under the metal casing of the corpse in front of him. He ripped a piece off and saw old, frayed wires and jammed gears, struggling to activate. Sung stood, picking up the mess of flesh and metal. He could fix this. There was still hope after all.

It took weeks for Sung to properly fix up the bot, replacing the metal armor and wiring. He completely gutted him, ripping out every gear and rebuilding him from the ground up. Finally, he was done. He flipped the switch and stood back.

Nothing happened.

He slumped into his chair and let out a frustrated scream. He thought he’d perfected it! He spent so long planning, calculating, there was no room for error! What the hell happened? He opened his notebook to his plans, carefully scanning each page. Did he forget something? No, he used every part he had. There was nothing. Just a lost cause, a waste of time.

Wait.

All this time, he’d been building a machine. But there was still a sentient, living being inside that armor. 

“I’m a fucking idiot.”

Living things need a heart.

After frantically searching for something, anything that could be used, he came across an old 808 drum kit. Very old, very basic compared to the rest of the machinery, but it’ll do. He carefully set the kit into a hollow cavity in the bot’s chest, connected a few wires. He set the rhythm to a steady, soft beat. Slowly, the bright red lights of his eyes began to glow.

He backed up, watching the robot rise to his feet. They immediately made eye contact. They stared at each other for a few minutes, until Sung spoke.

“What’s your name?”

The robot whirred and something clicked into place. A rough, synthesized voice spoke.

“HAVVE HOGAN.”

Sung didn’t recognize the name. It didn’t even sound like a name from where he came from.

“Do you remember anything about yourself?”

“NO.”

“Nothing at all?”

“I AM HAVVE HOGAN. THAT IS ALL I KNOW.”

Sung held his head in his hands. Havve didn’t know what he was. What little hope he had left died. He was actually alone after all, with a cold emotionless robot as his only friend. Havve walked over to him, his footsteps loud against the metal flooring of the Groove Station. Sung stared up at him, his eye wide.

“WHY DID YOU CREATE ME?”

Oh no. Oh no, he thinks Sung created him. How would he respond to that?

Then, suddenly, he was struck with an idea. Havve had a drum kit as a heart. Sung had a keytar. Maybe… 

He whirled around and tapped something into the scanner. Two dots appeared on the radar, located many years in the future. Two new friends.

“We’re starting a band.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! this is just an idea i had and i felt the need to actually put it out there, because sad shit gives me life heheheh
> 
> anyway im still not too confident in my writing, and i hope to improve!! im gonna try to write more, i have many ideas ^^ i hope it wasnt too horrible!


End file.
